Morning Drizzle
by White Shadow
Summary: AU of SHUFFLE! Rik Hasegawa returned home after ten, long years with a dark past he tried to forget. How will he fit in with the one he used to be familiar with? Will she be able to heal his broken soul? Most of all, will she be able accept his true self?


**SHUFFLE!**

**Morning Drizzle**

**Story:**  
AU of SHUFFLE! Rik Hasegawa returned home after ten, long years with a dark past he's been trying to forget. How will he fit in with the one he used to be familiar with? Will she be able to heal his broken soul? Most of all, will she be able accept for what he is?

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

_That day was just like any other day. The little Asa Shigure was sitting on her bed, looking beyond the glass door. Silently, she cursed herself for having such a weak constitution._

_(Why...am I born like this..?)_

_The door suddenly opened to reveal an older woman. It was her mother, Ama. "A-chan. Look what I brought."_

_Asa turned towards her and saw a little boy no older than her standing behind her. Ama smiled as she pushed the boy forward. "This is Rik Hasegawa. His family just moved in next door. We'll be neighbours from now. Why don't you two get to know each other?"_

_Asa tried to reply but Ama quickly left and closed the door. She looked closely at the boy called Rik. He was rather good looking for his age with short, neatly trimmed hair. He was holding a flute in one hand and a deck of cards in the other. And he was hesitant to approach her. Asa chuckled at his mannerism._

"_Don't worry. I won't eat you up."_

_Still hesitating, the boy approached her slowly. "Hello...my name is...Rik Hasegawa. Umm...please to meet you..."_

_Asa smiled sweetly at him and this had caused Rik to blush._

"_Hello Rik-chan. I am Asa Shigure. Nice to meet you too..."_

Asa suddenly opened her eyes and woke up. She looked at the clock next to her bed. It was still early in the day but then again, she used to get up as early as this.

(I have to prepare breakfast.)

* * *

He donned his uniform and looked around his apartment as he picked up his school bag. He just moved in two days ago had little time in making it to look more...desirable. He flashed a smile and put on a pair of leather black gloves to cover his hands. He then went outside and locked the door and left the apartment to begin his first day of school. He looked the surrounding area, comparing it with the ones from ten years ago.

(It's been ten years. So much has changed. And I...too, had changed...)

* * *

Asa was walking alone towards school silently, thinking about the dream she had earlier.

(Why do I suddenly remember him? Rik-chan, how are you doing right now?)

Then, she spotted Tsuchimi Rin, a boy a year younger than her. He was walking with Kaede Fuyou, his childhood friend and classmate. Asa grinned mischievously as she approached in silently. And when within range, she slapped the back of the young man. Rin went down and gasped for breath.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan!"

"Ugh...Asa-sempai...ohayou..." Rin grunted as he rubbed his back.

Kaede bowed politely. "Ohayou, Asa-sempai."

"You two are getting along as usual I see." Asa teased them both.

Rin sighed. "Can you...cut that out, sempai?"

Before she could reply, Asa saw a boy entered the school compound. Apart from the gloves, he was wearing the usual school uniform. Feeling aware that he was being looked at, he glanced at her. Asa gasped but he just smiled and nodded lightly before heading towards the office. Silently, she muttered;

"Rik-chan..?"

* * *

Rik was about to open the door to the office when it suddenly opened and a fearsome figure bumped into him, knocking him flat on the floor. As he struggled to get up, a hand was gestured in front of him. He looked up and instantly recognized him.

"You're...God...Eustoma..."

The elderly man laughed the moment he looked at him. "That's me. You're Rik, am I right?"

Rik grabbed the hand as the ruler of the godly dimension helped him back to his feet. "Yes. It's me. We haven't met since that...incident..."

God nodded solemnly. "It figures since you have to go through so much..."

Suddenly, another adult figure burst out. This time, it's the ruler of the demon world, Forbesii. "Shin-chan! Are you ready?"

Eustoma nodded. "Yeah! Forgive me, Rik. We have something to do. Let's have a talk sometime soon."

Rik nodded and both of them quickly ran along the corridor. Then, two female figures in school uniform walked out. Rik could only recognized Lisianthus, the daughter of Eustoma.

"Sia-chan." He said, smiling. Lisianthus gasped while the other girl blinked.

"Rik-san! This is a surprise!" she said, beaming with joy.

Rik laughed. "Haha. Yeah, it is."

"Umm...Sia..." the blue haired girl muttered.

"Oh yeah! I have to get to that old man before something happen! We will talk some other time, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Send him my regards."

"I will!"

With that, both girls followed the path taken by the older men. Rik managed a sigh before entering the office.

(Life will be so much interesting here...)

* * *

In her class, Asa was thinking about the boy she saw. Even after ten years, she was pretty sure he IS Rik Hasegawa.

"Asa-chan."

She turned to Kareha, her best friend from the demon world. "Yes?"

"I've heard that there's a new student will be joining this class. From the other girls had said, it's a guy."

"Could it be...him?"

"Hm? Who?" Kareha asked, tilting her head.

"Eh. Ah, hahaha. No one. Hahaha."

Then, an elderly male teacher entered and the whole class stood up and bowed in respect.

"Be seated. Now before we start, there will be a new student joining us. Come in, Hasegawa-kun."

Rik entered the class calmly and raised his head, facing the class. He saw Asa staring at him and he nodded lightly.

"Introduce yourself." the teacher said.

He gave a nod again. "Hasegawa Rik desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

* * *

It was recess time and Asa had searched for Rik but to no avail. She then went with Kareha to the cafe. To her surprise, Rik was there, having his meal.

"That Hasegawa is cute, don't you think?" Kareha whispered to Asa teasingly.

"Kareha!" Asa said, almost shouted, in time to stop her from having her imagination went far.

Rik noticed their approach and waved. "Hello. What can I do for you?"

Kareha smiled. "My, my. Aren't you a polite one? My name is Kareha."

Rik nodded. "Well met Kareha-san." He then turned to Asa who was reluctant to say a word.

Kareha tilted her head. "Asa-chan?"

"Rik-chan, you...don't remember me?"

Rik raised a brow. He smiled as he rubbed his chin. "Of course I do." he replied. "But I'm not sure of what I should call you after all these years..."

Kareha looked at him. Then Asa. "La la. What's going on here? You two knew each other?"

They nodded. "Rik and I are...were..." Asa said incoherently.

"Childhood friends." Rik continued.

Asa nodded. "Yeah. Childhood friends. So, when did you come back?"

"A few days ago."

"How's your mother? Is she fine?"

"Mother...she...died..."

Asa gasped. "I...I'm sorry..."

Rik shook. "It's alright. I'll have to go now."

He got up and left the shocked Asa. "I..."

Kareha held her shoulder. "It's okay, Asa-chan."

* * *

Rik was walking up the stairs when he heard someone was running down the stairs. The moment he ascended the next set of stairs, a girl was tumbling down. Instinctively, he caught her in his arms. The girl looked up at him, slightly embarassed by the situation. The color of her eyes differed from one to another. And Rik found himself drawn to them.

"Umm..." her voice broke his thoughts.

"Huh? I mean, yes?"

"You can let go of me now..."

"Yeah, sure. Sorry about that."

Rik let her off and the girl checked herself to make sure she didn't have any injury.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks...emm..."

"Rik Hasegawa."

"Thanks Hasegawa-san. The name is Mayumi Thyme. Call me Mayumi."

"Just glad to help...err...Mayumi."

* * *

Class was over for the day and Rik didn't waste anytime to leave the school. Now, he have to find himself a part-time job to support his living.

(Bills, rent, food...argh...dammit...)

"Rik-chan!"

He turned around. It was Asa. With her, a group consisting three females and male. He recognized Lisianthus, and the boy, Tsuchimi Rin. He saw him with Asa during the morning.

"Asa...chan."

"You're heading home?"

Rik shook. "I'm going to town. Got to find a job to support myself, you know."

"Asa-sempai, you know Rik-san?" asked Sia.

"We're childhood friends." Asa happily replied.

"Eh? You never tell us about him!" a girl next to Rin said.

"That's because I moved away ten years ago." Rik explained. "That's probably why Asa-chan never mention about me to you."

"I see." Rin said.

"By the way, I'm Hasegawa Rik. Call me whatever you like. But I prefer just my name."

"I'm Tsuchimi Rin."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kaede Fuyou."

"I'm Nerine. A pleasure to meet you, Hasegawa-sempai." the blue haired girl said.

"You're...the daughter of Forbesii, right?"

Nerine nodded. Rik smiled at them.

"Well, I have to go now. See you guys around, okay?"

"Rik-chan, will you come by and visit me later? Mother will be very happy to see you."

"Don't worry, I will. See ya!"

With that, he turned around and sprinted his way to town.

"He looks nice." Nerine commented.

"Of course! Rik-san is always like that." Sia said.

"Sia-chan, how do you him?" Asa asked.

"Well...my father was a friend to his mother. But something happened and he stayed with us for a few months..."

"What happened?" Rin asked.

Sia shook. "Father didn't tell me what it is. He only asked me to take care of him."

"I...see..." Asa muttered and looked at where Rik headed. "Rik-chan..."

* * *

(Dang. I spent way too much time. It'll be dark soon and I won't have the time to visit her. Asa-chan will be pissed...)

After spending several hours looking for odd jobs, Rik finally landed a job as a pizza delivery man. He whistled on his way home, twirling his home keys around. He then saw a little girl standing on the walkaway. She's about twelve to thirteen years old with long, pinkish pony tailed hair. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a chequered style skirt and black stockings. She was holding a stuffed cat in her arms. Worried, he approached her.

"Hey little girl."

No answer.

"It'll be dark soon. You should go back home. Do you know where your parents are? I'll take you to them."

"Rin." she said.

"Huh?"

She then tugged his shirt. "Rin." She repeated.

"Hey, hey. If you're looking for Tsuchimi, I'm not him, okay?"

"Rin." she said again. Rik sighed.

"Ah well. I can take you to him but it's getting dark and it'll take time to find him."

The girl stared at him. Without blinkining. Rik kneeled down.

"I'll take you to him tomorrow but for now I have to take you home. Where's your house?"

She shook.

"I see. Well, I'll take you to my place then. I promise I'll take you to him tomorrow."

She gave a nod. Rik smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Pri...mu...la..." she said, hesitantly.

"Alright, Rimu-chan. I'm Rik Hasegawa. You can call me Rik."

* * *

**Note:** I'm bored at my workplace and typed this. So sue me.


End file.
